¿Hermanos?
by Mizuru Temari
Summary: Una fiesta, un beso... ¿En qué derivará?    ¡GaaTema! [Completo, 2 caps]
1. Noche de Fiesta

_**Noche de Fiesta**_

De nuevo había otra maldita fiesta con los feudales, a Temari ese tipo de fiesta la agobiaban pus debía vestirse con mil trapos, enjoyarse y maquillarse. Sólo le divertía ver que sus hermanos también debían hacerlo, en ocasiones se había quedado embobada viéndolos pues parecían muñequitos de porcelana que a nada que los tocase se romperían.

En aquella ocasión el castaño no podía participar ya que se encontraba en una misión y, a pesar de haberla finalizado, le quedaba todo el trayecto de regreso por lo que ella y su hermano menor deberían presentarse solos, ambos llevaban trajes que acentuaban sus miradas, ella llevaba un lindo kimono morado con un obi en un tono más rosado y las piezas de bisutería tenían decoraciones en esos colores, el menor llevaba uno de color granate y el obi un poco más claro dentro de la misma gama y la decoración de bisutería que portaba era con detalles en esos tonos. El maquillaje era suave, apenas un poco de color que acentuaba sus respectivas características.

Cuando ambos hermanos interrumpieron en el salón en que se realizaba la fiesta del feudal miles de miradas se centraron en ellos, ante las miradas de aquellos que eran la primera vez que estaban allí parecían una pareja de novios que recientemente se había casado. Otros acertaban que eran de clase alta, que eran altos cargos feudales debido a su cuidado modo de hablar y su comportamiento fino y elegante. Las ligeras sonrisas que Temari dibujaba durante conversaciones con otros feudales producían una concentración expectante a la conversación ñeque estuviese participando, por otro lado su hermano atraía miles de conversaciones variadas a su alrededor debido a la seriedad con que trataba todos los temas.

Al principal feudal del país le encantaban esas fiestas pues tenía la oportunidad de divertirse con los comentarios tan ridículos que llegaban a sus oídos sobre los hermanos. Temari siempre andaba cerca de su hermano pues sabía que en aquellas fiestas debía beber y a él no le sentaba bien el alcohol, pero en aquella ocasión se vio demasiado abordada por los nuevos feudales.

Al finalizar la noche muy de madrugada ellos eran de los últimos en marcharse ya que despedían todos los feudales y quedaban el tiempo suficiente para intercambiar palabras de cortesía con el feudal más importante, al verdad es que era bastante simpático en contra posición de los otros feudales, era un hombre mayor y muy amigable por lo que les era de gran complacencia asistir a sus fiestas.

Y como cada vez que había fiesta Temari se encargaba de guiar a Gaara hasta su casa, ayudarle a liberarse de toda la bisutería y dejarle a mano un yukata de noche para dormir, y mientras él se cambiaba ella podía ocuparse de quitarse la sobre dosis que por ser mujer debía de llevar. Una vez ambos cambiados ella se ocupaba de desmaquillarle a él primero y luego ella mientras él empezaba a entrecerrar los ojos debido al cansancio.

Esa noche cuando se disponía a conducir a Gaara lo notó excesivamente caliente, le tomó la temperatura con la mano y comprobó que tenía algunas décimas de fiebre. Con sumo cuidado lo llevo hasta su cuarto y lo recostó en su cama, ya que al fin y al cabo era la más amplia y cómoda. Andaba algo nerviosa pues era la primera vez que lo veía así, pensaba en que llevarle, si le llevaba agua, algún medicamento o un paño fría en la frente. Pensando en eso notó como le agarraba de la muñeca ya la miraba fijamente.

Temari lo observó algo confusa pues lo mejor que podía hacer era levarle algo de agua, sin embargo él formulo unas palabras que la dejaron más impactada pues la pureza de esos ojos la dejaban como siempre fuera de lugar, las palabras del pelirrojo resonaron de nuevo en el silencio del cuarto, "Temari, métete en la cama conmigo". Temari quedó helada, quiso separarse un poco pero él la atrapo de la manga del yukata con la otra mano empujándola hacia la cama y quedándose él sobre ella. Temari se removió diciéndole que le soltara más el la mantenía fuertemente agarrada y en ese forcejeo algo de nuevo la helo, su hermano estaba besándola, en un beso rudo al principio y dulce y suave al final. Temari se lo quitó de encima y salió con furia del cuarto dejando al otro en la cama, el cual enseguida se quedó dormido.

Ya debían de ser las diez cuando Gaara, vestido con su ropa habitual la despertaba, ella se había quedado dormida apoyada en la mesa de la cocina bebiendo un té pues frente a ella se encontraba una taza a medio beber completamente fría.

Temari fingió no saber que paso y e comportó como siempre, pero que su hermano le soltase un "Lo siento" antes de salir por la puerta la dejaron completamente roja de vergüenza.


	2. Lo que Significa un Beso

_**Lo que Significa un Beso**_

Temari acabó de vestirse con su típico yukata y se dirigió hacia el despacho del kazekage como cada día, cuando llegó dos guardias le indicaron que había recibido vacaciones. ¡¿VACACIONES?! Temari no se lo podía creer, ¿desde cuándo ella había tenido vacaciones? Quiso entrar al despacho de su hermano pero Kankurô la retuvo y se la llevó a entrenar. Temari estaba sumamente confusa, podía fingir que nada había pasado, ignorar lo que ocurrió, pero si su hermano se comportaba de ese modo parecía que realmente si había pasado algo.

Los días se hacían largos en su sumo aburrimiento pues si le mandaban alguna misión mandaban directamente al líder del equipo que iría a ella. Pasaron un par de semanas hasta que volvió a cruzarse con el menor. Ella había estado entrenando todo el día en uno de los campos que mejor le iban para su tipo de técnicas de viento, y fue al caer la tarde cuando se percató de la presencia del menor observándola.

La rubia cerró su abanico y se acercó al pelirrojo - ¿Deseas algo Gaara? – El menor la miraba con remordimientos – Yo… Lo siento Temari… Lo de… - Temari le miró y sonrió pues su hermano se estaba viendo muy dulce con la carita que se le estaba poniendo – No te preocupes Gaara, fue culpa mía, sabía que te sentaba mal beber y no te controlé – El menor la miro directamente a los ojos – No es eso Temari… Es cierto que el alcohol me sienta mal pero… lo que pasó… ¡Yo quería hacerlo Temari!

La rubia abrió los ojos notoriamente sorprendida pero no dijo nada, Gaara parecía tener más que decirle – Aunque esté borracho no le hago eso a cualquiera… te lo hice a ti porque… - Poco a poco la cara del menor recibía una tonalidad carmesí, la rubia sonrió tiernamente pues no podía imaginarse algo más dulce que su hermano en esos momentos - ¿Por qué Gaara? – Con una mano elevó ligeramente el rostro del menor provocando que las miradas de ambos se cruzaran, Gaara estaba realmente azorado – Porque… me gustas onne-san

La rubia le sonrió, una de esas sonrisas francas que sólo aparecían para el joven Kazekage – Por fin lo dijiste… onni-chan – Le sacó la lengua como si estuviese tratando con un niño pequeño, tal y como se estaba sintiendo el pelirrojo, como un niño pequeño que confiesa una travesura – Yo… temari, entenderé que no querías que volvamos acercarnos – Temari le miró con extrañeza – Kazekage-sama, ¿acaso espera que me aparte de usted? No eres mi hermano, jamás crecimos como tales… Solicito que me permitáis seguir a vuestro lado, porque al fin y al cabo… No estuvo tan mal.

El joven la miró, la oscuridad ya rodeaba el lugar, todos estaban ya en sus casas y aquel campo estaba completamente aislado, el menor se acercó algo más a su hermana y volvieron a besarse.

Aquellos que no fueron criados como hermanos pueden experimentar un amor diferente…


End file.
